Alestor
" |anthem = (Watashi wa Watashi no Michi wo Iku) |formationdate = 6/27/2009 |formationtime = 11:46:19 PM |allianceflag = Sosdanflag1.svg |alliance = SOS Brigade |seniority = 10/29/09 |team = Blue |teamseniority = 11/5/09 |statisticsdate = 2/26/2010 |ruler = Locke |image_ruler = Azu_ruler.jpg |totalpop = 49,260 |civilians = 41,010 |soldiers = 8,250 |soldiereff = 12,702 |density = 45.51 |casualties = 85,790 |attacking = 83,779 |defending = 2,011 |casualtyrank = 8,586 |infra = 4,519.99 |tech = 550.04 |nationstrength = 24,223.881 |rank = 6,263 |efficiency = 72.74 |landarea = 2,010.212 |environment = 4.50 |envnum = 2.92 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |state = Peace |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = - colspan=2 align=center }} Alestor is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at days old with citizens primarily of Japanese ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Alestor work diligently to produce Silver and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Alestor is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Alestor to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Alestor allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Alestor. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Alestor will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alestor is a nation on the blue sphere and a member of the SOS Brigade. Locke Locke started his career on Planet Bob on January 21, 2009, recruited off-site into an alliance named Meritokrati and leter moved to Invicta as a result of a merge on April 1, 2009. Locke rerolled his nation of Alestor once, which was created on June 27, 2009. Meritokrati First starting out in Meritokrati, he was asked to join by some friends and stayed with that alliance until the merge with Invicta at the end of March beginning of April 2009. While serving in Meritokrati, Locke held the position of Regent of Morale and Entertainment and was in charge of forum moderation as well as the general morale of the alliance. Invicta Locke joined Invicta during the merge on April 1, 2009. Locke has held the jobs of Deputy Minister of Citizenship, Minister of Citizenship, and Chief of Staff. Citizenship is responsible for recruiting, admissions, general forum activity. This job is not unlike the one he held in Meritokrati. As Chief of Staff, he was responsible for day to day running of the alliance in both foreign and internal affairs, and was third in command. Fighting with Invicta in the Karma War was Locke's first major engagement and it promoted him to be more active in the world politics, leading Locke to have a better handle on the political landscape that makes up the Cyberverse. Locke spent his tenure in Invicta in internally-oriented jobs, however he spent most of his time doing foreign affairs work: from frequenting the OWF, to being a diplomat to numerous alliances, to writing treaties, such as the Space Horses with Laser Eye Beams Pact with the Imperial Assault Alliance, an that was later downgraded to an in his absence. He was the primary foreign face of the alliance, as most other Invicta government and members prefered to frequent their own forums. SOS Brigade On October 29, 2009, Locke resigned from his position as Chief of Staff in Invicta and applied to the SOS Brigade. He served under the title of "Loli in a Bag," a deputy of recruitment, though did little actual recruiting and focused mostly on FA. As of January 3, 2010, Locke was promoted to ESPer and Mysterious Transfer Student, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, to reflect the focus of his work. He goes by the pseudonym Azu-nyan inside the alliance. While in the SOS Brigade, Locke has authored several treaties, such as the Yuki Plays Too Much Tetris or How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Korobeiniki with Tetris, as well as the German Catgirl Accords with Michael von Preußen. On February 11, 2010, Locke participated in the attack on Hydra as part of the TOP-C&G War in defense of SOS 's protectors, the International. NEAT declared on the same night in support of SOS and helped them cover more enemy nations, who outnumbered SOS . Locke targeted three Hydra nations in the initial assault: Tiger Nation, Avolon, and Fezlandia. The war has ended with a victory for the SOS Brigade, issuing terms of white peace to Hydra, announced here. History Awards Awards and Medals · · · Category:User:Azu-nyan